Trapped
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: In the end, it just involves a matter of sexual preference. Was Naruto fit enough to make the decision? Story set in old times where colonization is dominant. SasuNaru I'll try my best to be funny


**Author's notes: **oh yes, after years of hibernation, I, russet-fangs, has finally been revived! And take note, with fresh new ideas and new concepts about life. I live for shounen ai and yaoi… but well, if the correct inspiration comes, I might write some het for you all…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters at this moment but when I become the most powerful person in the whole universe; I might succeed in umm…nonviolently persuading those whoever possesses this anime'

**Warning: **Contains unsubtle scenes of two males romancing each other. If you don't accept this kind of concept, this may not be good for your health but if you may wish to convert, feel free to experience the goodness. Rated T for scenes and words

**Story set: **takes place long before you were born meaning old fashioned customs and environment.

Oo00oO

**Trapped**

**Chapter 1: Productive meetings**

_If I could strangle a man with one hand, then his soul would peacefully be joining those cheerful fat angels in heaven, _Naruto thought to himself as he looked annoyingly at a man seated in front of him. He was having a hard time minding his manners while the said man insulted his very being.

"...as I was saying, I'm quite desperate," Sasuke all but sneered into his speech clearly stating that he could find 200 more of the likes of Naruto, "to hire someone that could do the chores for me for at least a month. I could guarantee a handsome pay if you can at least deal with my standards".

Despite the brewing storm in Naruto's head, he nodded in agreement to the man. He badly needed the money to a point that he could just alter the Uchiha's insults into sweet words.

Naruto came into Konoha after the loss of both of his parents. Malaria spread throughout their village causing the death of his mother and as they were journeying towards Konoha, his father took an unfortunate accident in the ship. Alone and still sorry for his loss, the new village gave him hope for a new family and a nice house to live in.

The hope was instantly banished from his self as a stranger appeared before him and told him of what had happened to his relatives there. Using the last of his earnings, he paid for the night in an inn and used whatever faculties left of him.

The blonde youth was brought back into reality as the man in front of him stood up and turned to leave. The Uchiha tilted his head and signaled for Naruto to follow him.

"I am not clearly surprised of what had happened to them," Sasuke started. He is quite talkative today which is not normally found in his book, Guidelines of being an Everyday Cold Uchiha heir. He did find some guilt over the situation so he covered that up by acting indifferent to the matter.

"Skinned to death is not suprising to you?" Naruto's voice cracked a pitch higher as he contained himself not to punch the other man.

"Well, as neighbors and as fellowmen in this estate, we tried telling them to make sure of their safety. But they never heeded that warning"

Naruto knew that the man had a point. His uncle Jiraiiya was nowhere near the adjective of obedient and was not stupid enough to endanger the lives of his family. The thought formed solidly in his head and before he could stop himself, he was screaming and froze the living daylights out of the raven-haired man.

"IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT FOR BEING KILLED, YOU BASTARD! IT'S JUST THAT…it's just that…"

A thick mask covered Sasuke's face as he calmly recalled what the blonde had said._ Did that moron just called me bastard?_

"Do keep in that small head of yours that I am not responsible for those people's lives. And while you're etching that, it would be better with a large spray of respect for me," Sasuke, the ice bastard, as Naruto had thought, told him.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, I'd rather eat my intestines first before I'll accept that job! You could wash your girly clothes yourself!!" Naruto screamed like a deranged peasant that he is.

_That man…he would pay dearly, _Sasuke thought as he tried to calm himself of the waves splashing violently on his mind.

"Then starve to death, moron"

The rich man elegantly strode away. Away from the man, who from 5 years of his desolate existence has the ability to make him feel human emotions for less than a minute.

Uchiha Sasuke, the only Japanese man ever to own a part in the Eastern side of the European continent. At the age of 23, he became the largest owner of remote but slowly growing piece of land. He wanted to make a dynasty there. If only for his mother, he would make those dreams come true even if it means stepping on people's lives.

He quietly entered his house, cold and wanting uninvited guests to meet its sharp fangs. Sasuke's, well, not that much of a snob but his dreams forced him into isolation and undivided focus on matters. The new land he acquired needed more attention but with a little bit of effort, it would be a handsome piece complementing his other properties.

He stared in the window as something caught his eye. A smile turning into a smirk crawled into his face as a figure slowly found its way into his house.

_Oh, a perfect day to win against a perfectly dysfunctional being…_

Oo00oO

My rants: Not much of a start but hey! Keep reading… and post a review for any undetected errors. ( I need a beta, seriously. Please? I don't want to trouble my best buddy  )


End file.
